Education
Education is a measure of the country's intellectual resources. An overview of the state of education in your country can be viewed at the 'Estates' tab by clicking the education interactions for the 'The State'. Overview The country's education level determines our education bonus, with higher education levels giving better bonuses. Current education levels will decay at a rate of 5% annually. To reverse this trend and improve our education level, we must spend resources to generate growth in education. There are two major components of education in our country which work in tandem: our education endowment and our university system. Upper class populations are the primary recipient of education, though church spending exists on your education exists to represent education due to scholasticism. As your education level gets higher, it becomes costlier to improve further. Also, as time progresses and standards of education increase, it costs more and more to maintain a given education level. Education Level Education Bonuses Universities Universities are critical to achieving a high education level. Each university building has a number of 'pupil' slots capable of educating upper class pops. Each slot educates 1 upper class pop (pupils). The first, second, and third level of universities each educate 3, 6, and 9 pupils. These slots are divided into domestic slots and prestige slots. Domestic slots are slots dedicated to educating students in nearby areas. These slots can be taken by foreign students on some occasions, but that is rare and hard to see. Prestige slots are different from domestic slots in a sense that they are given to students from high art power provinces, both domestic and foreign. These slots bring art power to a university and make it more prestigious. You can still compete for these slots by building up your own cities, but they will have to compete with students from more urbanised and developed areas. A university can educate any upper class citizen in your country, doubling the effect of your education endowment for that upper class pop. So for instance, if you have 9 upper class pops in your country and 3 small universities, every population has access to a university, thus the effect of your education endowment is doubled. If only half of your population has access to university slots, you only gain half the bonus. A university built in a province with upper classes will educate those upper classes first, giving them an additional 0.5x bonus. If you have extra pupil slots after all of your upper classes have university access, you have one of two choices when it comes to utilising the rest. The first option is to open your universities to foreign students. Any foreign upper class pop who does not have access to a university can instead use your university for a fee, the only requirement is that the pupil must come from a province of the same religion and the same culture group as the province containing the university. The second option is to close your universities to outsiders, which allows your domestic pupils to 'double study' or 'triple study' in that slot. However, each additional slot a pupil takes up beyond the first will endow less and less of a bonus (2, 2.5, 2.75). Notes * Education Generate Art Power Category:Content